


Toku Drabbles

by shadowkaijin



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkaijin/pseuds/shadowkaijin
Summary: tokusatsu things i write that are too small to be their own fics
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto, Himuro Gentoku/Sawatari Kazumi, Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya/Parad
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. Ryusen- Something to Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> this arc isn’t even over but i’m having gay thoughts about ryusen so take this. set after 28

_You mean Kiryuu Sento right?_

Kazumi's words were still on repeat in Banjou's head as he sat alone at the bar in Nascita. He should have moved on by now, so much had happened since their talk early. But he just couldn't. Banjou wasn't usually good at picking up on subtext, but Kazumi's implications were loud and clear.

Him? And Sento? Like that? He was quick to deny it, he'd never even thought of their relationship like that. Whenever he took the time to think about him and Sento, all he could think about was fighting for him, to get his smile back.

But now that he was looking at it from a new angle, that sounded pretty romantic, right? You don't usually put your life on the line for someone so many times if they don't mean something too you.

But he'd done the same for Misora and Kazumi, Banjou argued with himself. Though, even he couldn't deny that he felt something different for Sento than he did for the other people in his life. It even felt different from how he felt about Kasumi.

Banjou loved her. He probably always would. But her love was different. It was like butterflies in his stomach and nervous excitement that made him blush and stutter with his words. It felt like high school all over again in the best possible way.

Sento was something entirely new. Sento was like coming home. When he smiled, Banjou's heart didn't flutter in excitement, it weighed steadily in his chest, like the universe had clicked into place. The happy moments they shared were few and far in between since the war started, but it was something worth fighting for. To see Sento relax and get excited about some new invention, that's really all Banjou wanted.

Oh. That didn't exactly sound platonic, he realized. It sounded domestic and homey and...

And everything he wanted with Kiryuu Sento.

"Shit... I can't believe he was right," Banjou muttered to himself. He was... in love with Sento. Just thinking it felt like solving a grand puzzle. Of course he would fall in love with a guy like him, at a time like this.

“What are you mumbling to yourself about?” A teasing voice shook him from his thoughts, and there Sento was. He must’ve come up from the basement while Banjou was lost in his head.

Banjou stared up at him, at the man he loved. He couldn’t tell him, he decided, not yet. Maybe once the war was over... if he ever had the courage...

“Nothing, just thinking about dinner,” he finally answered. “We still have some ramen, right?” Sento rolled his eyes as Banjou stood up.

“Of course. We have to keep a jock like you fed somehow,” He quipped and Banjou smiled to himself when he knew Sento couldn’t see him. Moments like this, that’s what he was fighting for. To protect his new home and his love. Now that he’s realized it, it’s not hard to imagine at all. He would end this damned war for the person he loved the most. That’s all that mattered to him in the end.

He’d have to thank Kazumi someday. His stupid taunting actually helped, for once.


	2. Gouchase- Stay A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase just can’t say no to Gou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i’ll post a real fic someday, it’s just that the things i’m working on are kinda long and these short stories are a nice break.
> 
> anyway, i love gouchase but there’s so much angst with them and they deserve to be happy

Morning light shined through the window, obnoxiously beaming straight into Gou's eyes. He groaned as he slowly woke up, smothering his face into his pillow. He was aimlessly trying to force himself to go back to sleep when he felt a hand run through his hair. He sighed contently.

"You’re awake," a familiar deep voice stated. Gou grumbled and pressed himself against Chase's side. He was proud of himself for being able to convince Chase to wear more comfortable clothes to bed. He was wearing a pair of Gou's sweatpants, that were a little short on him, and a purple sweater Gou had bought for him. It was very cozy and Gou was happy to snuggle into it.

"No I'm not," Gou responded after a while. Chase wasn't the type to roll his eyes, but Gou imagined him doing it. It made him smile lightly into Chase's chest.

"We’re supposed to go to brunch with Kiriko and Shinnosuke," Chase said, but he still gave into Gou's affections and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm still tired though," Gou whined. "We stayed up way too late last night." The day before, he had found a dvd collection of a bunch of movies he watched as a kid with Kiriko. He decided it was imperative that Chase experience all of them. Chase had tried to warn him about how late was getting between each movie but Gou insisted and well, it was hard for Chase to say no when Gou looked so happy.

"That’s your own fault. I told you repeatedly that we needed to be well rested but you were persistent." Gou grumbled and snuggled closer to him, draping his own arm around Chase's waist.

"Man, you're cold," he groaned. "I just wanna sleep a little more...." He felt Chase sigh and then felt him roll away from him. Gou groggily pushed himself up and peered over Chase as he typed away on his phone. He watched for a bit, unable to see what he was typing. Chase put his phone back down on the bedside table than rolled over again, meeting Gou's curious expression.

"I just messaged Shinnosuke. We are now having 'lunch' instead of 'brunch'. We have approximately another hour until I believe we should get ready," Chase explained. Gou took a moment to process the information before grinning and throwing himself at Chase. He haphazardly laid on top of the roidmude, squeezing him tightly.

"I really love you, you know," he whispered, pressing a kiss into his cheek. "I don't think anyone else would put up with my whining like you do." Chase smiled softly and returned his hand to Gou's hair, absently playing with his brown curls.

"I love you too," he responded automatically. "I am... happy to make you happy, even if that means indulging in your antics." Gou got comfortable in his arms, burying his face in the crook of Chase's neck.

"You're seriously too good for me," he mumbled, eyes drifting close.

"No, I think I’m just good enough," Chase corrected softly. He slowly ran his hand up and down Gou's back, obviously content with the contact. "Now get some rest, I’ll wake you when it's time." And Chase didn't have to tell him twice. He was out like a light in seconds, allowing Chase to simply hold onto him.


	3. Fuwaruto- Oh Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruto leaves his favorite hoodie unattended and Isamu is curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bf just gave me his hoodie so i definitely feel like i might’ve projected on isamu. i’m a day late but happy valentine’s day y’all <3  
> anyway fuwaruto is still god tier and i was very happy when 2 more fics with them were posted on my birthday, so shoutout to anyone who’s ever written them, i owe you my life

It wasn't uncommon for Isamu to get home to their shared apartment first. Being an A.I.M.S. captain was a demanding job but it at least had set work hours. Aruto responsibilities as a CEO kept him at work long into the night. That day however, Isamu was lucky enough to get a text from Aruto just as he was arriving at the apartment.

_I'll be home in about an hour. Dinners on me tonight 😘_

He rolled his eyes affectionately and texted back a thumbs up. He was nowhere near as into emoji's as Aruto was, especially the cutesy ones that he naturally adored, but even he had to admit they were practical sometimes.

Isamu slipped off his shoes and walked down the hall and into their bedroom. He moved on autopilot, putting his things away where he would get up and get them the next morning. He wasn't always a neat person but he felt the need to be more tidy now that he was sharing the space with someone.

He changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading back out into the living room. He decided to clean up the coffee table, making room for whatever Aruto would bring home so they could sit in front of the TV and watch a movie. While he was moving loose papers, something on their couch caught his eye.

It was Aruto's iconic "Canned Beef" hoodie. Isamu remembered mocking it when he first saw it. Did Aruto even know what "canned beef" meant? Was he the type of person to buy something just because it was in English and it looked cool?

(Isamu went on to learn that yes, Aruto knew exactly what it meant and he thought it was the best thing ever. "That's what's so funny about it!")

Aruto had other hoodies of course, but this one seemed to be his favorite. Isamu wondered why and absentmindedly reached out and grabbed the garment. He sat down on the couch and started feeling the inside of the hoodie. It didn't seem particularly soft or cozy, just has normal as any other hoodie.

Maybe it would make sense if he tried it on? Isamu barely hesitated before sliding it over his head. It was only a little tight on him, just kind of snug around his hips and at his wrists. He had to admit, was pretty comfortable now that he was wearing it. It also smelled like Aruto, which was definitely a bonus. Isamu looked around, no one could possibly be there but he still felt the need to make sure, before he brought the hood up and nestled his head into it.

He leaned back more comfortably into the couch and sighed. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, it was still going to be awhile before Aruto got home. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling aware of the aching in his body from work. Even when he wasn't fighting Magia or Raiders, A.I.M.S. was never easy on him. Isamu didn't always let himself enjoy domestic things, but right now all he wanted to do was cuddle up with Aruto.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice as he slowly drifted to off sleep.

* * *

Isamu slowly woke up to the sound of someone swearing under their breath. He cracked open his eyes to see Aruto in front of him, phone in one hand, grabbing the back of his leg in the other. Of course, Aruto always managed to ram into their stupid coffee table.

"Aruto?" Isamu mumbled. Aruto turned his attention back to him and grinned warmly before lifting his phone up and taking a picture. "Aruto!" Isamu shot up to swat the phone away. He didn't like having his picture taken, he felt like he looked wrong from every angle.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You just look so cute in my hoodie," he said. Isamu flushed and quickly went to remove it but Aruto jumped to him and intercepted the movement. He grabbed Isamu's hands and pulled them away from his body. "Please, you really don't have to take it off. I... I mean it, you look cute."

Isamu grumbled something, feeling ever warmer now, but he still laced his fingers with Aruto's. "So, did you get dinner or what?" Aruto beamed up at him before releasing him and bringing two pizza boxes and plates to the coffee table. He grabbed his food and settled against Isamu’s side.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Aruto asked. Isamu shrugged, reaching for his own plate.

“Sure. You can pick something out, I don’t really care.” He leaned back and watched Aruto aimlessly search through various movies on Netflix. He finally picked one, some animated action movie that Isamu only half recognized.

They settled down, turning the lights of and moving closer together. They went through the pizza pretty quick, both gaining quite the appetite with their demanding jobs. Isamu cleaned his hands with a napkin before wrapping an arm around Aruto’s middle and snuggling closer. Aruto smiled and moved his arm around Isamu’s shoulders. He pulled his hood down so his could run his hands through his hair.

Isamu closed his eyes again, dropping his head into Aruto’s shoulder. He focused on the warmth next to him and the hand in his hair and the encompassing atmosphere of security that he felt, just being with Aruto. He doesn’t remember ever feeling this safe.

“Falling asleep on me again?” Aruto quipped quietly. Isamu only made a noise in response and he felt Aruto’s laugh more than he heard it. Aruto clicked off the TV and moved his arm down to rub Isamu’s arm. “Come on, lets get to bed.”

Isamu groggily made his way to their bedroom while Aruto cleaned up their pizza boxes. He dropped into the bed unceremoniously and shuffled under the blankets. He listened to Aruto walk around the kitchen and eventually head down the hallway. Aruto got under the covers and moved to splay himself across Isamu, moving his head into the crook of his neck. “Aren’t you warm in that?” he asked, brushing his hand under the hoodie.

“No,” Isamu mumbled, already half asleep. “I like it. Smells like you.” Aruto smiled, his chest tightening pleasantly. He pressed a kiss into Isamu’s neck before snuggling comfortably into his chest. He listened to his breathing and let the rhythm lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are my lifeblood


	4. Kiriparaemu- Humans and Bugsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know this isn’t really good. but i’m desperate to start writing again and even if it’s shitty, i want to contribute the the kiriparaemu cause. i’ll hopefully be writing more since my schools shut down.

"You know you don't need to eat, right?" Parad said, seemly appearing out of no where. Kiriya chocked on his yakitori and coughed violently.

"Yeah, I know," He replied once he got a hold of himself. He took a sip of his beer and cleared his throat before continuing. "It's nice to though, feels human."

"But... you're not. We're not." Parad's voice wasn't accusing, to him he was just stating a simple fact. He was puzzled by the way Kiriya seemed to pretend to be human, even though he had accepted his life as a bugster. He was still attempting to return his human body, but now he used his abilities more comfortably. Most of that came from Parad's help with controlling and mastering them.

Kiriya huffed and rolled his eyes affectionately. "Look, come here," He gestured towards himself. Parad raised an eyebrow but came over none the less. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Years ago? When I was with Emu. We ate chips a lot," he answered. Kiriya's face looked almost offended and it made Parad even more perplexed.

"That's barely even real food! Look, Emu and I's schedule as doctors doesn't let us have a lot of time to have nice, homemade food like this." He held up the yakitori as an example. "This is a tasty privilege for us." He could tell Parad still didn't get it, so he sighed and grabbed Parad gently by the shirt, pulling him closer.

Parad's eyes widen but he didn't resist. Kiriya extended the wooden stick out, the tip lightly touching his lips. Parad looked at him quizzically before opening his mouth and biting into a piece of chicken.

Immediately, Kiriya saw Parad's eyes light up in amazement. He grinned proudly, happy that his cooking elicited such a reaction from the bugster. He wasn't ready for Parad to keep going. He yelped as Parad ripped off another piece of chicken.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. He pulled away the yakitori harshly, holding it away from where he was still holding Parad. It was just that moment when Emu decided to walk into the chicken.

"Parad, what's-" He cut himself off when he saw the position the two were in. Kiriya made eye contact with Emu and Parad used that at a perfect chance to grab another bite from Kiriya's skewer.

"Dude!" Parad laughed and teleported behind Emu.

"Better luck next time Lazer," he said teasingly. "Don't be long, okay?" He added to Emu, before flashing away again, presumingly back to Emu's room. Emu smiled and made his way over to Kiriya. Kiriya offered him some yakitori, which he excepted happily. Emu didn't stop smirk at Kiriya, like he knew something he didn't.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked, and Emu giggled. He took a moment to swallow his food before nudging Kiriya with him elbow.

"You like him~" he taunted. Kiriya rolled his eyes, hoping he was covering his embarrassment well. It was useless, Emu could always tell.

" _You_ like him," he fired back. Emu laughed and smacked Kiriya on the shoulder.

"Well duh," he said and yeah, it was pretty obvious. The three of them were... something, for sure. Emu kissed Parad, because they have a soulbond and because Parad was never one for boundaries. Emu also kissed Kiriya, because they'd been through hell together and the contact was a beautiful reminder that they had won. Kiriya was never really jealous. If anyone had a heart big enough to love two people, it was Emu.

"Well, either way we better not keep the princess waiting then," Kiriya said, and Emu didn't push it further. He was used to Kiriya dodging emotions by now. Kiriya grabbed the plate with the remaining yakitori and headed towards the hallway to Emu's room. "I think I've gotten him hooked on real food."

Emu laughed and followed behind him. He was glad to have nights like this, where he could just enjoy Kiriya and Parad's presence. There was still work to do with the bugster virus, but their lives were much safer now that it allowed this type of domesticity. It definitely made all the struggling before worth it.

When they got into Emu's room, he kissed both the bugsters, just for the hell of it. Parad grinned before handing him a controller. They both sat on the ground in front of Emu's TV while Kiriya sat on the bed with the yakitori. He wasn't much of a gamer but he liked to commentate. He rewarded Parad's victories with more food. Emu watched them tease each other and let himself smile lovingly.

"Oi," Kiriya called, lightly smacking Emu on the back of his head. "Stop being gay and kick his ass already."

"Ha, as if! Emu'll never beat me at this." The challenge was enough to get Emu to pick up his controller with a new determination. Parad smirked and grabbed his own. Whatever arrangement they had, Kiriya decided it was a good one.


	5. Fuwaruto- Mindless fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can’t even come up with a creative name. this is to make up for all the hell that will come from the new episodes. they deserve to be happy

Aruto slumped forward onto his messy desk with an exhausted groan. It had been a horribly boring day full of staff meetings and paper work. He didn't have much left to do, but he wasn't sure if he could lift his pen again. He was just so tired...

"President Aruto," Izu said abruptly, causing Aruto to startle back up again. She walked over to his desk and peered over his shoulder. "You don't appear to have much work left. Perhaps you can finish this tomorrow."

Aruto sighed and tried to rub the drowsiness from his face. "I can't Izu, I need to get these finished tonight." He had already put too much work off before, that's how he had gotten himself into such a mess.

"I hope you're not over working yourself, prez," a voice called, and Aruto immediately perked up. It was unmistakable, the joking but still concerned tone, the nickname, the beautiful voice he had grown to love.

"Isamu!" Aruto exclaimed, slightly surprised to see the man. "I thought you got off hours ago, what are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who has to stay behind to do paper work," Isamu explained, sitting down on one of Aruto's couches. "I figured you wouldn't be home yet so I thought I'd come by. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to walk home now."

Aruto sighed again and nodded. Most nights he had no problem walking back to his apartment, it wasn't that far away from the Hiden building. But now his body felt warn with fatigue and he was incredibly grateful for his boyfriends appearance. "Thanks Isamu, I really appreciate it. I'll be done in a minute and then we can go." Isamu nodded and opened his phone. Aruto watch him idly scroll for a moment before turning back to his paper work.

Their relationship was still fairly new. Accidental confessions and rushed kisses had lead them to a stable domesticity, or at least as stable as they could make it. They were both still busy and constantly in danger, but at least they were together. They hadn't moved in together yet, and honestly Aruto was too afraid to ask, but Isamu hadn't gone to his own house in almost a week.

It was nicer than he could've ever imagined. Isamu made him feel loved and protected. Like no matter what happened, they would always have each other. Isamu made his home feel like _home_. He couldn't have guessed they would have ended up like this, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Done!" Aruto declared proudly. He put the paper away in a file and shut it victoriously. His celebrations were cut off by a large yawn that reminded him of just how tired he was. He got up from his seat and walked over to where Isamu was already standing up. "Are you alright locking up Izu?"

"Of course," she answered. "Please go home and rest up, President Aruto. And please take care of him, Fuwa-san." Aruto looked over to see Fuwa blushing slightly. He reached over and clumsily grabbed Aruto's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Of course," he said replied. Aruto smiled brightly and squeezed his hand back. They said their goodbyes to Izu and made their way down to Isamu's car. They usually didn't hold hands in public, but nobody was around and neither of them were keen on letting go.

The drive to Aruto's apartment building wasn't long and Aruto rushed in as soon as they were parked. Isamu trailed behind him and by the time he got in the apartment, Aruto had already discarded his shoes and was heading for the bedroom. He rolled his eyes affectionately and followed after him.

Aruto was laying in his bed, his suit jacket and dress pants haphazardly dropped on the floor. He got comfortable under the covers before reaching an arm out to Isamu. "Come here," he called sleepily and Isamu huffed out a laugh.

"Give me a second," he said. He changed out of his suit into just a pair of sweatpants and crawled into bed alongside Aruto. Aruto immediately moved into his space, cupping his face and kissing him gently. "Aren't you tired?" Isamu asked between kisses.

Aruto whined softly. "Well yeah but... I don't know, I missed you. I barely saw you today," he explained, pouting slightly. It was far too cute than it had the right to be. Isamu kissed him back and placed his hands on Aruto's hips.

"We were both busy today." He paused a moment before adding, "I'll come by tomorrow on my lunch break." Aruto smiled proudly, it was how he always smiled when he got Isamu to soften up a bit. It felt like an achievement to him, to get Isamu to admit that he was just as in love as he was.

Aruto gave in to his exhaustion and turned over, letting Isamu lay close behind him. Isamu's hands went around his waist and he moved his own hands over them. "Goodnight Isamu. Love you," Aruto mumbled, already half asleep. Isamu pressed one last kiss into the side of Aruto's head before he laid down, feeling drowsy himself.

"Love you too, Aruto."


	6. Kazugen- End of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post episode 36, kazumi helps the only person he can, gentoku let’s himself be taken care of. pre-relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by my boyfriend watching thru build and character analyzing kazugen with me

The evening was more quiet than Kazumi was comfortable with. Ever since he joined up with the other kamen riders, he had grown accustomed to Sawa's typing late into the night or Banjou and Sento's bickering. Without Sento, everything was... off. After they had all dragged themselves home after the fight with Evlot, Banjou was quick to stomp downstairs. Kazumi did him the favor of ignoring the tears in his eyes.

Misora and Sawa were waiting for them in the café. It didn't take a genius to figure out something awful had happened, but Kazumi was still left with the job of explaining the events. Misora started crying almost instantly and Sawa held her with white knuckles. 

"I told him... that idiot...." Sawa slowly moved them up to Misora's room, sparring one last empathic glance at Kazumi. He let out a shaky sigh. He was angry at himself for his inability to do anything. He couldn't save anyone, or even help Misora or Banjou. 

A quiet scuffing against the floor shook him out of his thoughts. He glanced back towards the door where Gentoku was idling. He hadn't moved from his spot since they'd gotten back to the café and something about it irked him.

"Jeez, you're freaking me out," Kazumi muttered. Gentoku raised an eyebrow at him and Kazumi huffed. He pulled out a chair at one of the tables. "Come on, take a seat." 

Gentoku hesitated for a moment before giving in and sitting at the chair Kazumi offered. Kazumi nodded slightly to himself before moving behind the counter. Gentoku peered at him as he dug through the cafés pantries.

"...What are you doing?" Kazumi popped his head back up, setting a head of lettuce down with him. 

"Making a salad," he replied with a shrug. "I don't know how you've been, but you don't exactly look like you've eaten properly in a while. I'm sure it's all different from your whole ‘rich politicians son' diet, huh?"

Gentoku didn't really know what to say to that, so he contented himself to being quiet and watching Kazumi work. "Are you sure you should be using their food like that?"

"It's fine. Mii-tan gave me free range in the kitchen. I used to cook all the time on the farm and I'd say I'm pretty damn good at it." At the mention of the farm, Gentoku glanced down towards the table.

He knew he saved those people, and he did the right thing by doing it, but it didn't completely make him feel better. He still terrorized them, still hurt Kazumi and his friends. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a plate being slid in front of his face. Kazumi set a fork down next to it and patted Gentoku on the back. "Alright, eat up." 

Gentoku looked at Kazumi skeptically before picking up the fork. He said a quiet thank you before digging his fork in and taking a bite. "It's good," he said through a mouthful of lettuce and Kazumi chuckled quietly.

"Don't sound so surprised." He walked back towards the counter and popped open a cooler that was resting on the ground. He grabbed two beers before taking a seat next to Gentoku. He cracked both bottles open and set one down next to Gentoku's plate.

"Don't you want some?" Gentoku asked, nudging the plate towards Kazumi a little. Kazumi shook his head and took a sip of his beer. 

"I don't know if I can eat right now...." Gentoku looked at him and was only slightly surprised by the deep rooted concern he felt. 

"Do you think we can do this?" he asked tentatively. "I mean, without Kiryuu Sento..."

"We'll get him back," Kazumi said and Gentoku was a little shocked by his confidence. "I guess you don't know Ryuuga as well as I do, but there's no way in hell he's going to give up on Sento." 

They sat in silence while Gentoku ate. Kazumi was right about his eating habits, if the speed that Gentoku shoved salad into his face was anything to go by. It was still quieter than Kazumi liked, but it was nice to be with someone at least.

After he was done, Kazumi dropped his plate into the sink. “We can worry about dishes tomorrow,” he reasoned. “I’m sure Ryuuga’s wore himself out by now, and there’s some shitty futons downstairs with ours names on them.” 

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I’m still...” Kazumi sighed and clasped a hand on Gentoku’s shoulder.

“Look, don’t sweat it alright? We’re working together now remember? I mean, if you want to go somewhere else I guess that’s fine, but you’re welcome here now.” Kazumi patted him before heading through the fridge.

Gentoku was truly at a loss for words. All he could do is stare at Kazumi and nod before following him into the basement.

Kazumi was right, Banjou was passed out on the bed at the bottom of the stairs, clutching Sento’s jacket in his hands. Kazumi paused to look at him for a moment before sighing and moving past.

He rolled out two futons for them and threw together some blankets from a closet before falling into his with a thud. “Go on, rest up,” he said quietly, adjusting himself under the covers. “I’m sure we’ll come up with a plan tomorrow.” 

Gentoku only hummed in agreement before awkwardly getting under his own blankets. He stared at the ceiling for a while, taking in the strangeness of it all. It was certainly different from where he was staying with Evolt. Definitely more comfortable, he decided.

He didn’t know why Kazumi was being so nice to him, or why he wanted him there in the first place. But he was there nonetheless, and that felt like enough, for now.


	7. EijiAnkh- Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished ooo and it killed me. i don’t think this is very good but 1) i really wanted to post and 2) i have to fix ooo myself cause i can’t trust toei

There was a violently bright light and Eiji felt like he would burn up any second. He refused to move, even as Hina screamed for him. He’d gotten slightly better at taking care of himself over the years, but at the moment the last thing he was thinking about was himself.

The light subsided after what felt like an eternity. Eiji cracked open his eyes, holding his breath, hoping to any being in the universe that his plan worked. 

There was the jingle of Cell Medals and in the smoke of the aftermath, was Ankh. 

He was in his Greed form, and Eiji watched with bleary eyes as he slowly observed himself. He eventually looked up to see Eiji a few feet away from him and a small crowd of people behind him, some familiar and some not. 

Eiji cracked a smile and stumbled forward. He barely made it to Ankh until he fell to the ground. Ankh kneeled down with him, catching him in his arms. “Ankh…?” He was unconscious before he got a response. 

*

Eiji woke up in his old bed at Cous Coussier. Cracking his eyes open to see the old wooden ceiling, feeling achy and exhausted, it was almost nostalgic. 

He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. Maybe he had just dreamt Ankh’s revival? It definitely wouldn’t have been the first time.

But just then the door to the room opened, drawing up Eiji’s attention. Ankh was standing there, arms crossed, failing to hide the small smirk creeping onto his face. “Forget about me already, Eiji?”

Eiji could only stare for a moment, feeling completely out of his element. Ankh looked like he hadn’t changed at all. His blonde hair curled over his right eye and his Greed hand was out, presumably out of habit. 

Finally, Eiji’s brain caught up with the moment and he tumbled clumsily out of the bed. “Ankh!” he yelled, tumbling into Ankh’s arms. Ankh tensed for a moment, before slowly reciprocating the hug. “You’re back, you’re actually….” 

“Idiot,” Ankh snapped, but his tone was surprisingly gentle and his human hand lightly held onto the hair at the nape of Eiji’s neck. “I never left. Not really.” 

Eiji pulled back a little, face to face with Ankh. He felt a deep seeded yearning rise inside of him but he pushed it aside for the moment. “What do you mean?”

Ankh huffed, idly playing with Eiji’s hair. “I followed you. I was barely a spirit, I was even less alive than a Greed. But you’re an easy fool to follow, especially with a desire like yours.”

Eiji could only stare. Ankh had been with him the whole time, watching him. Despite everything, he stayed with Eiji. A feeling of overwhelming adoration bubbled up inside him. 

Ankh must have been able to read his grossly sincere expression, because he started squirming in Eiji’s hold. “I only did it cause I had nothing better to do,” he spat. “Besides, eight years is nothing compared to the hundreds of years I was sealed away for.”

Eiji only smiled, moving his hand up to rest on Ankh’s neck. He gently pulled him closer until their foreheads were pressed together. Ankh seemed slightly caught off guard, but definitely not disappointed. “Thank you, Ankh.” 

Ankh tsked softly before meeting Eiji in the middle, finally closing the space between them. It was breathtaking, and the memory it brought back almost brought Eiji to tears.

* * *

_Hina took their ice cream sticks, leaving to go find a trash can. Eiji looked at Ankh, who was nonchalantly gazing out at the lights of the city. Eiji missed working together with him. He was so sick of fighting._

_“So, you’re really going to give the detective his body back?” he asked, attempting to break the silence. Ankh turned his attention to him, pinning him with an almost painful look Eiji couldn’t quite understand._

_Ankh nodded tentatively, walking closer to Eiji. He grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him closer. For a moment, Eiji was worried he was going to punch him. What he hadn’t expected was Ankh to kiss him._

_In the moment, Eiji wanted to scream. He wanted to taste Ankh, wanted to feel the press of his lips against him, wanted to open his eyes and see his beautiful face staring back at him in full definition._

_But he couldn’t. He wasn’t human anymore, not really. He could barely feel Ankh, and when he pulled back, Eiji only saw a dull, distorted version of the man he’d grown so affectionate for._

_“Ankh-” His voice got caught in his throat. Ankh only smiled in response. It was different from his usual smirks, it was earnest, almost sad. At the time, Eiji had no idea why._

_“Hey!” Hina called, snapping them out of the moment. She jogged up to them, looking over both of them with worry. “You two aren’t fighting again, are you? This isn’t the time for that.”_

_Eiji swallowed his misery and put on a smile for her sake. “No, don’t worry. You know how Ankh is, no grasp of personal space.”_

_“Hey-” Ankh snapped, and Hina chuckled at him. For a moment Eiji almost felt like things could be normal again. He tried to catch Ankh’s eye again but he didn’t look at him. Maybe he would ask him to explain later. They had more important things to worry about._

* * *

This time was different. It was like a reward for the past eight years of work and waiting. 

Ankh was warm and Eiji could taste the cherry popsicle he must have had. He was gripping onto Eiji’s bicep with his Greed hand, carding through his hair with his human one. Eiji could feel all of it, and he didn’t notice he was crying until Ankh pulled back. 

Ankh attempted to brush Eiji’s tears away, careful of his claws as he gently swept his thumb across Eiji’s face. It only made Eiji cry harder, he never imagined Ankh would treat him so tenderly. 

Once Eiji finally got a hold of himself, he met Ankh’s eyes again. Ankh was looking at him with a slight puzzled expression on his face. 

“Uh, sorry,” Eiji apologized awkwardly, rubbing his face to get rid of any remaining stiffness. “Could you- I mean, how do things- are you…”

“I feel... human,” Ankh interrupted. He lifted his Greeed hand to observe it. “I honestly don’t know how. Whatever you did to me... I’m not completely Greeed, but not completely human either.” 

Eiji smiled softly and reached out to hold Ankh’s hand. “You’re Ankh. That’s all that matters to me.” 

Ankh huffed and looked away. Eiji was too busy staring at him, truly taking in that he was back, to be on guard when Ankh suddenly grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the ground.

“A-Ankh!” Eiji struggled in his hold but didn’t seriously attempt to escape. Even if he did, he was probably too worn out to escape.

“It’s time you listen to that annoying doctor’s advice and rest.” Ankh deposited Eiji onto the bed and quickly followed suit. He adjusted them until they were both comfortable under the covers, facing each other. “You overworked yourself, dumbass.” 

“I guess,” Eiji muttered. He gently placed his hand on Ankh’s arm, silently asking a question. Ankh rolled his eyes and pulled Eiji closer to him, an answer. Eiji grinned into Ankh’s neck. “Worth it.” 

“Shut up,” Ankh snapped, tightening his arms around Eiji. “Go to sleep already.” 

“Will you… be here when I wake up?” It felt like a stupid question, but Eiji had to ask. It still felt too impossible, he didn’t want it to slip through his fingers. 

Ankh clicked his tongue and ran his hand up and down Eiji’s back. It was surprisingly comforting, but then again anything Ankh could have done in that moment would have been comforting. “Of course I will. It’s not like there’s anywhere else for me to be.” 

Eiji lost his breath for a moment. Ankh was supposed to be with them. He was home now. Eiji cracked a smile, trying his hardest not to cry again. He let himself drift off to sleep, the warm presence of Ankh keeping him safe. 


End file.
